Schicksalhafte Begegnungen verändern dein Leben
by nathalie.ernenputsch
Summary: Hallo das ist eine Geschichte für Babykuh über Yu-Gi-Oh! In meiner Geschichte ist Mokuba 3 Jahre und Seto 12 Jahre alt gewesen als ihre Eltern starben. Seto ist jetzt 20 Jahre und Mokuba somit 11 Jahre alt, sie spielt in der Yu-Gi-Oh! Welt, jedoch wird das Kartenspiel nicht wirklich vorkommen. Pairing: Seto x Oc
1. Schicksalhafte Begegnungen verändern dei

Hallo das ist eine Geschichte für Babykuh über Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.

Was bedeutet die Charaktere und alles um Yu-Gi-Oh! Gehört nicht mir nur diese Geschichte.

In meiner Geschichte ist Mokuba 3J ahre und Seto 12 Jahre alt gewesen als ihre Eltern starben.

Seto ist jetzt 20 Jahre und Mokuba somit 11 Jahre alt, sie spielt in der Yu-Gi-Oh! Welt, jedoch wird das Kartenspiel nicht wirklich vorkommen.

Pairing: Seto x Oc

Schicksalhafte Begegnungen verändern dein Leben

ob nun zum Guten oder Schlechten,

lässt sich immer erst hinterher sagen.

Mein Name ist Mine Miyagi, ich bin 18 Jahre.

Heute ist ein schöner Sommertag.

Die Sonne schien hell und es war sehr warm.

Kein einziges Wölkchen war am Himmel zu sehen,

als ich in der Stadt Domino, wo ich gerade hingezogen war,

spazieren ging.

Ich trug meine langen rotbraunen Haare heute offen und der Angenehme warme wind spielte mit ihnen. Meine Braunen Augen huschten an den Schaufenstern hinter her, als ich weiter an einer Gasse vorbei ging und laute stimmen hörte.

Ich hörte 2 Männliche Stimmen die jemanden sehr aggressiv drohten.

Nach einigen Sekunden, in der ich die Gasse entlang ging, hörte ich auch eine etwas leisere und trotzdem feste jungen Stimme, die verlangte losgelassen zu werden.

Als ich vorsichtig um die Ecke guckte sah ich 2 große gestalten mit Glatze, jedoch nicht sehr kräftig oder gar muskulöse, die mit den Rücken zu mir standen und einen jungen im alter von ca. 11 Jahre am Kragen festhielten. Der junge hatte lange schwarze Haare, war im Gegensatz zu den Männern sehr klein und schmächtig, viel mehr konnte ich nicht von ihm sehn, da diese Gorillas vor ihm standen.

Fieberhaft überlegte ich wie ich dem jungen helfen konnte, den die Polizei zu rufen und bis diese hier waren, könnte zu lange dauern und die Typen wären mit den jungen schon über alle Berge.

Kurz sah ich zu Boden und entdeckte mehrere Bierflaschen und Dosen, jedoch war ich mit meinen 1,50 zu klein um mich an die Typen ranzuschleichen und ihnen diese Flaschen übe den Kopf zu schlagen, weshalb ich mich entschied erstmal einen nachdem anderen weg zu locken.

Ich nahm mir eine Dose und warf diese gegen einen der Typen und versteckte mich wieder hinter der Biegung.

Ich hörte wie einer der Kerle rief „Aua. Was soll den der Scheiß. Wer war das?" Ich hörte schritte. „Wo willst du Idiot hin, wir sind hier noch nicht fertig, das waren sich nur dumme Kinder." rief der anderen. Die Schritte stockten kurz, kamen aber da wieder näher.

Ich hatte wohl den dümmeren von beiden erwischt.

Ich legte direkt vor mir eine kleine Süßigkeit auf den Boden, die ich in meiner Tasche hatte und versteckte mich dann hinter der Mülltonne die hinter mir stand.

Dann wartete ich bis der Typ um die Ecke kam, was gar nicht so lange dauerte, als er sich Bückte um nach der Süßigkeit zu greifen, die er anscheinend sofort entdeckt hatte, schnappte ich mir rasch eine Bierflasche und schlug sie so kräftig wie ich konnte über seinen Schädel.

Der Gewünschte Effekt traf ein und er viel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Dann hörte ich den anderen wie dieser stöhnende Geräusche machte

„Ah…uff…du…" *keuch*

Als ich um die ecke schaute sah ich wie der junge sich selbst verteidigte, es sah aus als hätte er die Selbstverteidigung erlernt, jedoch war er nicht gleichzeitig mit 2 Schläger fertig geworden, was ich ihm nicht verdenken kann, mit 2 Schlägern ist es auch wirklich viel schwieriger sich zu wehren als nur mit einen.

Als ich bei ihm ankam lag der andere bewusstlos am Boden.

„Hallo ich bin Mine. Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich Ihn.

„Ja danke, daß du mir geholfen hast. Ich bin Mokuba." sagte er und schaute mich lächelnd an.

„Gerne. Ich denke wir sollten jetzt die Polizei rufen, bevor die wieder wach werden"

„Nein nicht nötig ich werde meinen Bruder anrufen, der regelt das dann."

Er holte sein Handy raus und rief dann auch seinen Bruder an, welcher für mich sehr verwirrend innerhalb einiger Minute in einer Limousine in die Gasse gerast kam.

„Mokuba alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und untersuchte den jungen mit seinen Augen nach Verletzungen.

„Ja Bruder alles gut, Mine hier" damit zeigte er auf mich

„hat mir netterweise geholfen"

Die Augen von Mokuba´s Bruder richteten sich mit einen Stechenden Blick auf mich, so das es mir Eiskalt den rücken runter lief.

So hier höre ich erstmal auf und mache morgen weiter, hab noch etwas für Silvester zu tun.

Bis morgen


	2. Chapter 2

Die Augen von Mokuba´s Bruder richteten sich mit einen Stechenden Blick auf mich, so das es mir Eiskalt den rücken runter lief.

Nach einigen Sekunden riss ich mich zusammen und öffnete meinen Mund um mich Mokuba´s Bruder vorzustellen, als ich von eben diesen unterbrochen wurde.

„Roland du und deine Männer kümmern sich hier um alles, ich fahre Mokuba nachhause und dann wieder zur Firma ich hab da noch einiges zutun." richtete er das Wort an seinen Fahrer und schaute weg von mir zu eben diesen Roland.

„Natürlich Mister Kaiba" antwortete Roland und nahm sein Handy ging einige Schritte weg und telefonierte.

„Seto" sagte Mokuba streng und bestimmend zu seinen Bruder.

Dieser schaute noch mal zu mir und nickte mir kurz zu eher er zum Auto gehen wollte.

„Komm Mokuba."

Mokuba seufzte und wendete sich mir zu um sich noch mal zu bedanken als er stockte und meinen Arm ergriff.

„Du bist ja verletzt."

Ich schaute verdutz zu meiner Hand runter und sah das diese voller Blut und Scherben war. Verwundert das ich gar keine schmerzen spürte, hielt ich sie mir vor das Gesicht.

„Mokuba komm endlich"

„Aber Seto sie ist verletzt"

Seto seufzte und kam noch mal auf uns zu, er nahm meine Hand und schaute sie sich an.

„Das ist halb so schlimm Mokuba" seufzte er, während Mokuba in Böse anfunkelte.

„Aber…"

„Na meinetwegen dann nimm sie mit und versorg sie zuhause" knurrte er.

Mokuba lächelte und nahm dann meine Gesunde Hand und zog mich mit zum Auto. Dort gab er mir ein Handtuch, welches seltsamerweise in der Limousine war und ich legte es mir um die Hand, damit ich nichts mit meinem Blut versauen würde.

Immer wieder schaute ich mich in der Limousine um die Mr. Kaiba fuhr und als wir die Auffahrt zu der Villa hochfuhren konnte ich nicht anders und meine Augen wurden noch größer, was Mokuba anscheinend lustig fand, denn er kicherte.

Mr. Kaiba lies uns aussteigen und er fuhr weiter, während Mokuba mich ins innere der Villa zog und mich im Badezimmer verarztete.

Ich kam aus dem staunen einfach nicht mehr heraus die Villa war so groß und die Wände so hoch und mit Stuck besetzt. Einfach alles war total edel, selbst das Badezimmer war riesig und erst die Badewanne ein Traum aus Marmor.

Als Mokuba mit Verbandszeug und Salbe zu mir kam, säuberte er meine Hand, cremte diese ein und Verband sie.

Erst als er damit fertig war fand ich meine Sprache wieder.

„Sag mal Mokuba, kann es sein das ihr reich seid und dich die Kerle deshalb entführen wollten" stellte ich die eigentlich offensichtliche Frage.

Was Mokuba erst Stirnrunzeln lies und dann fing er an zu lachen.

„Du stellst vielleicht komische fragen, also vielleicht sollte ich mich mal richtig vorstellen, da du es anscheinend noch nicht mitbekommen hast. Mein Name ist Mokuba KAIBA."

Ich schaute ihn fragend an und wartete darauf das noch was kam, da ich nicht verstand was er mir damit sagen wollte. Verwundert bemerkt er mein Dilemma und sagte.

„Mein Bruder gehört die Kaiba Corporation" versuchte es Mokuba weiter.

Ich schaute ihn immer noch starr an.

„Tut mir leid, aber was willst du mir damit sagen? …Moment. Ich vermute du meinst damit das deinen Bruder eine große Firma gehört, richtig?"

Geschockt guckt Mokuba mich an und bekommt kein Wort heraus, weshalb er nur nickt.

„Du scheinst überrascht, aber um ehrlich zu sein habe ich noch nie was von der Firma gehört, vielleicht weil ich im Ausland gelebt habe, bis vor kurzem. Vielleicht kenne ich aber einige Produkte die eure Firma herstellt."

Noch immer verwundert, aber mit einer spur mehr verständniss sagte Mokuba

„Verstehe… Ähm also wir Produzieren Spiele z.B die Duelldisk für Duellmonster. Wir sind zwar auch im Ausland vertreten aber noch nicht so erfolgreich. Woher kommst du denn, du sprichst unsere Sprache ja sehr gut."

„Ich komme aus Deutschland aber meine Eltern sind Japaner und sie haben mir schon früh japanisch beigebracht, daher auch mein japanischer Name. Also seit ich hier bin habe ich öfter mal was von dem Spiel Duellmonster gehört und ich denke auch diese Duelldisk gesehen, aber bisher habe ich mich damit noch nicht beschäftigt."

„Wenn du willst kann ich dir das Spiel beibringen." Sagte er freudestrahlend

Ich überlegte warum eigentlich nicht zudem scheint es ihm viel zu bedeuten so wie er strahlt.

„Gerne. Leider muss ich aber gleich los zur Arbeit" stellte ich fest als ich auf die Uhr sah.

„Kein Problem, ich gebe dir einfach meine Handynummern und wir bleiben in Kontakt und machen eine Termin aus. Ich schau mal eben ob Roland wieder da ist, er fährt dich dann sicher zur Arbeit."

Roland war bereits wieder da und nachdem Mokuba und ich unsere Handynummern ausgetauscht haben und ich Mokuba versichert hatte, das mich die Hand bei der Arbeit nicht stören würde, fuhr mich Roland zur Arbeit.

Dort angekommen bedankte ich mich bei Roland und stieg aus. Ich arbeitete zurzeit in einem Callcenter, wo ich ausschließlich telefonieren musste und eventuell kurze Sätze im PC eintippen musste, was kein Problem war da meine linke hand verletzt war und ich rechtshänderin.

Mokuba und ich verabredeten uns einige tage später bei ihm zuhause und er brachte mir Duellmonster bei. Es machte mir großen spaß, jedoch war ich wie Mokuba es ausdrückte nicht sonderlich gut darin.

Am Abend tauchte Seto auf und Mokuba überredet ihn das ich zum Abendessen bleiben durfte. Ich musste bei dem Gespräch schmunzeln da Mokuba seinen Hundeblick einsetze und sein Bruder einfach nicht dagegen ankam. Das Essen verlief sehr still, der einzige der ununterbrochen redete war eigentlich Mokuba. Was sehr peinlich war, da er meine Fortschritte das Spiel zu beherrschen und das ich es vorher gar nicht kannte in allen Einzelheiten erzählt.

Nachdem Abendessen machte ich mich auf dem Weg nachhause.

Es vergingen einige Wochen in denen ich Mokuba öfter traf, sowohl bei ihm zuhause als auch bei mir oder draußen, wenn er mir die Stadt zeigte. Hin und wieder aßen wir auch mit Seto zusammen zu Abend, ich hatte mir schnell angewöhnt ihn in Gedanken beim Vornamen zu nennen, jedoch nach außen siezten wir uns immer noch.

Anfang Oktober verlor ich aufgrund von Umstrukturierung meinen Job und ich suchte weiter nach einen Platz als Kindergärtnerin, da ich dazu Ausgebildet bin und die Arbeit mit Kindern einfach liebte, jedoch leider ohne erfolg. Der Callcenter job war nur eine Zwischenlösung gewesen.

Mokuba versicherte mir das ich sicher bald wieder eine Arbeit finden würde.

Mitte Oktober bei den Kaiba´s.

Seto und ich aßen gerade zu Abend als mein Bruder mich ansprach.

„Sag mal Mokuba was ist heute eigentlich mit dir los? Du seufzt in einer Tour."

„Ich habe dir doch erzählt dass Mine ihren Job verloren hat und sie versucht eine stelle als Kindergärtnerin zu bekomme, notfalls aber auch andere Jobs annehmen würde. Leider scheint aber alles wie verhext, immer kommt ihr jemand zu vor. Sag mal kannst du da nicht irgendwas machen Seto?"

Seto seufzte

„Was soll ich denn da machen Mokuba, meinetwegen kann ich mich mal umhören aber du weist doch das im Moment viele Firmen aufgekauft oder umstrukturiert werden so das es viel weniger Arbeitsplätze und noch mehr arbeitsuchende gibt.

Aber sag mal was anderes ich habe gehört das deine Noten schlechter werden, muss ich wieder einen Nachhilfelehrer einstellen oder bekommst du das selber in den Griff?"

„Nein musst du nicht" sagte ich Bockig.

„Es ist nur so das ich das lernen zurzeit regelrecht hasse da du mich im Moment wieder zuhause einsperrst und ich gar nichts anderes tun kann, meine freunde haben im Moment auch kaum zeit."

„Ich weis das dich das stört Mokuba aber du weist das es nur zu deiner Sicherheit ist und auch nur für solange bis wir den Typen der mir gedroht hat dir was anzutun gefasst haben. Aber wenn dir so langweilig ist könnte ich für dich jemanden einstellen der dir beim Lernen hilft und gleichzeitig mit dir was unternimmt. Da Roland im Moment andere Sachen zutun hat. So könntest du auch mal wieder raus, aber …"

„Ja ich weis trotzdem nicht zu lange und nur an öffentlichen Plätzen und so weiter." Seufzte ich.

„Genau und ich glaube ich habe da schon eine Idee, Wen ich einstellen könnte" grinste Seto

„Oh aber bitte keine Oma, Seto." sagte ich, einen ganz schlimmen verdacht bekam mich, als mein großer Bruder so grinste.

„Nein keine Sorge Mokuba, es wird jemand sein der dir gefällt." Wuschelte mir mein großer Bruder durch die Haare und schmunzelte, da ich ihn immer noch skeptisch ansah.

Dann traf mich plötzlich eine Erkenntnis und ich sah Seto erst ungläubig an, bevor ich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlte.

Währenddessen dachte Seto:

~Ich weis jetzt schon das es mir zwar nicht gefallen wird Sie hier zu haben, aber so würde ich Mokuba glücklich machen und hätte 2 fliegen mit einer Klappe gefangen.~

„Du bist der beste große Bruder den es auf der Welt gibt" strahlte ich immer noch und sprang Seto regelrecht in die Arme und umarmte ihn.

„Ich weis" sagte er nur und seufzte während er mich weiter an mich drückte.

Mit grauen dachte Seto daran die Person noch öfter sehen zu müssen.

So wer die Person ist (ich vermute es ist offensichtlich) und warum Seto nicht begeistert von seiner eigenen Idee und was diese Person zu dem Angebot sagen wird erfahrt ihr morgen

Bis dahin

Lg


	3. Chapter 3

„Du bist der beste große Bruder den es auf der Welt gibt" strahlte ich immer noch und sprang Seto regelrecht in die Arme und umarmte ihn.

„Ich weis" sagte er nur und seufzte während er mich weiter an mich drückte.

Mit grauen dachte Seto daran die Person noch öfter sehen zu müssen.

Am nächsten Morgen bei Mine zuhause

Ich wachte durch ein klingeln auf. Als ich auf meinen Wecker schaute, stellte ich fest dass wir gerade 8:15 Uhr hatten. Ich brauchte noch einen kurzen Moment um zu begreifen das dieses Klingel, welches mich geweckt hatte, von meinem Telefon kam.

Schnell lief ich zum Wohnzimmer, wobei ich vorher noch mit meinen Beinen an meiner Bettdecke hängen blieb und aus dem Bett viel. Als ich das Telefon gerade erreicht hatte hörte es auf zu Klingeln. Frustriert machte ich mir erstmal einen Kaffee in der Küche. Als ich gerade mit meinen Kaffee ins Wohnzimmer kam, immer noch nicht richtig wach, klingelte das Telefon erneut.

Diesmal ging ich rechtzeitig ran.

„Guten Tag hier Mine Miyagi."

„Guten Tag Miss Miyagi, hier die Kaiba Corporation, mein Name ist Miss Meltan. Mister Kaiba hat mich gebeten Ihnen mitzuteilen das er Sie heute um 9 Uhr in seinem Büro erwartet um etwas Geschäftliches mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

Noch immer nicht richtig wach Antwortete Ich nur

„Mhm. Ok …" und gähnte.

„Ähm… gut. Dann teile ich Mister Kaiba mit das Sie zugesagt haben und erwarte Sie dann Unten in der Empfangshalle. Aufwiedersehen"

„Ist gut bis gleich... Moment…" *Tut Tut Tut* „Warten Sie was …"

Mit einem Schlag war ich hellwach, ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir dass es bereits 8:40 Uhr war.

Stöhnend machte ich mich fertig, während ich mir dabei mehrmals die Frage stellte:

~Warum immer Ich?~

Als ich fertig war lief ich zur nächsten Station und fuhr damit zur nächsten Halte, zum Glück fuhren diese Bahnen jede 15 Minuten und von da aus war es nicht mehr weit zur der Firma von Seto.

Ich fragte mich was er wohl von mir wollte. Noch einmal tief Luft holend trat ich in die Empfangshalle und zum Empfang. Dort nannte ich meinen Namen und das ich einen Termin mit Mister Kaiba habe, ich schaute auf die Uhr, es war punkt 9 Uhr. Daraufhin kam eine Ältere Damen zu mir und stellte sich vor, es war Miss Meltan, die Dame vom Telefon. Sie brachte mich zu Mister Kaiba.

Vor seinen Büro klopfte Sie an und teilte ihm mit das ich da sei, dann schickte Sie mich hinein.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl ging ich durch die Tür.

Seto stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch, begrüßte mich mit einem nicken und deutete auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Worauf ich dann Platz nahm. ER setzte sich auch und sah mich ernst an.

„Hallo Mister Kaiba, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Miss Miyagi, ich denke wir sollten die Sache schnell klären, da ich und ich nehme an auch Sie noch andere Sachen zu tun haben." Sagte er ernst.

Mehr als verwirrt nickte ich nur.

„Also ich möchte das Sie auf meinen Bruder aufpassen. Sie werden ihn Mittags von der Schule abholen, Hausaufgaben machen und mit ihm lernen, nachmittags werden Sie sich mit ihm beschäftigen, jedoch möchte ich unterrichtet werden, was Sie genau mit ihm Planen. Abends können Sie noch zum Essen bleiben werden danach jedoch nachhause gehen.

Sollten Sie mit ihm in die Öffentlichkeit gehen, dann nur mit meiner Erlaubnis, an öffentlichen Plätzen und unter anderen Bedingungen, die in diesem Vertrag stehen."

„Ist es wegen der Drohung? Mokuba hat mir davon erzählt und das Roland im Moment keine Zeit hat. Ich passe gerne auf ihn auf." Da ich ihn schon etwas kannte störte mich seine Art mir das zu sagen nicht und der Vertrag ist sicher nur eine Anweisung, wie er es sonst immer macht.

„Es hat Sie nicht zu Interessieren warum ich Ihnen diesen Job gebe, aber Ja da Mokuba bereits mit Ihnen darüber gesprochen hat, es ist einer der gründe. Wenn Sie dann jetzt bitte den Vertrag nehmen würden. Sie können Morgen direkt anfangen und mir den Unterschriebenen Vertrag dann beim Abendessen geben." Sagte er und nickte mir dann zu um im selben Moment weiter an seinen Papieren zu Arbeiten, was wohl bedeutet das er diese Unterhaltung als beendet an sieht.

„Ähm… Moment… Mister Kaiba. Wie gesagt ich passe gerne auf Mokuba auf, aber…"

~Hatte ich das gerade richtig verstand es war ein Job? Also würde ich dafür Geld kriegen oder, aber ~

„Es ist also nicht nötig mich dafür zu bezahlen, schließlich mache ich das gerne, Mokuba und ich sind freunde und…"

Grimmig schaute er mich an „Ich hörte Sie wären sowieso Arbeitslos, außerdem würde ich andere Leute dafür auch bezahlen, Mokuba hat aber ausdrücklich Sie gewünscht. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden und vergessen Sie nicht den Vertrag Unterschrieben Morgen mit zu bringen… Miss Meltan…Miss Miyagi möchte gehen."

Augenblicklich kam Miss Meltan ins Büro und zog mich schon fast daraus.

„Aber … Mister" Und schon war die Tür zu.

Verwirrt ging ich Nachhause und lass mir den Vertrag durch.

Geschockt von dem was darin stand und das er verlangte das so ohne Diskussion zu Unterschreiben. Ich saß dem halben Nachmittag daran Änderungen an den Vertrag zu schreiben um diese Morgen Abend mit ihm zu Besprechen, ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

Nachdem ich zu Abend gegessen hatte, nahm ich noch ein entspannendes Bad und legte mich dann ins Bett.

Der Morgige Tag würde anstrengend werden und damit dachte ich dabei nicht an Mokuba.

Hallo

Hier das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt.

Ich wünsche einen Guten Rutsch.

Das nächste Kapitel wird eventuell morgen, aber spätestens Freitag erscheinen

Lg


	4. Chapter 4

Der Morgige Tag würde anstrengend werden und damit dachte ich dabei nicht an Mokuba

Am nächsten Tag um 13 Uhr vor Mokuba´s Schule

Mokuba kam gerade aus der Schule und wollte ihn die bereitstehende Limousine einsteigen, der Fahrer hielt ihm die Tür auf.

Gerade als Mokuba den Kopf hinein kam, stockte er und schaute mich verwundert an.

„Hallo Mokuba" sagte ich.

„Hallo Mine" sagte er und stieg endlich ein, woraufhin der Fahrer los fuhr.

„Sag mal was machst du den hier? Nicht das es nicht schön wäre dich hier zusehen, aber …"

Verwundert schaute ich ihn an und dann lächelte ich.

„Überraschung! So wie es aussieht hat dir dein Bruder nichts gesagt, aber vor dir sitzt dein neues Kindermädchen. Wobei du ja eigentlich kein Kleinkind mehr bist und Roland würde ich nicht gerade als Kindermädchen bezeichnen." Sagte ich belustigt.

„Nein Roland als Kindermädchen, am besten noch mit Schürze…, lieber nicht." Lachte Mokuba.

„Seto hatte mir zwar erzählt, dass er dir das anbieten möchte, aber so schnell hatte ich damit nicht gerechnet." Sagte dieser erstaunt.

„Aber Mokuba du kennst doch deinen Bruder, er erledigt alles sofort, vor allem wenn es wie er sagte, dein Herzenswunsch war und naja anbieten kann man das was er getan hat nicht wirklich, eher war es so das es für ihn schon feststand, dein Bruder halt." Sagte ich und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

„Da hast du allerdings recht." staunte Mokuba.

Zusammen fuhren wir zur Kaiba Villa wo wir erst einmal zu Mittag aßen und dann Hausaufgaben machten. Danach beschäftigten wir uns noch mit Spielen und anderen Sachen, natürlich im Haus, bis Seto nachhause kam und es Abendessen gab.

Beim Abendessen redet Mokuba wieder in einer tour, über die Überraschung als ich im Wagen saß und was wir den Tag so gemacht hatten. Nachdem Essen schickte Seto Mokuba in sein Zimmer, weshalb ich mich schon mal von ihm verabschiedete. Seto forderte mich auf ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer zu folgen. Dort angekommen nahmen wir platz und redeten.

„Also Miss Miyagi, haben Sie den Unterschriebenen Vertrag dabei?"

„Nein hab ich nicht" sagte ich, während er mich verblüfft anguckte, sich aber schnell wieder fing und etwas erwidern wollte als ich fortfuhr.

„Da ich diesen Vertrag so wie er ist nicht Unterschreiben werde, Ich habe Ihnen hier meine Änderungsvorschläge drauf geschrieben und einige Sachen die ich in dem nächsten Monat mit Mokuba geplant habe." Sagte ich und hielt ihm einen Stapel Papiere hin.

Zuerst geschockt dann wütend sah er mich an, die Papiere ignorierend.

„Änderungsvorschläge? Das ist nicht ihr ernst, das werde ich nicht dulden" schrie er wütend.

„Es reicht schon das ich Sie hier ertragen muss, Mokuba zu liebe aber. Entweder So oder gar nicht Miss Miyagi" schrie er wütend.

Ein wenig Angst machte er mir zwar, aber ich versuchte Sie nicht zu zeigen, so sprach ich.

„Dann Gar nicht, so leid es mir tut Herr Kaiba." Sagte ich ruhig

Das nahm ihm wohl den Wind aus den segeln und er setze sich wieder hin, nachdem er vorhin wütend aufgesprungen war.

Er sah mich eine weile einfach nur an.

Ich legte die Papiere vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch und sagte

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich erstmal meine Änderungen ansehen, es ist ja nicht so das ich nicht mit mir reden lassen würde. Das einzige worauf ich bestehe ist, das ich weniger Geld bekomme. Denn das was Sie mir geben wollen empfinde ich einfach als zu viel. Auch wenn Sie es sich leisten können, ich mache diesen Job weil er mir Spaß macht und Ich so zudem mehr Zeit mit Mokuba verbringen kann, aber nicht wegen des Geldes. Außerdem mehr Freizeit, damit meine ich das Wochenende, denn sonst könnte ich auch direkt hier einziehen."

Ich denke nicht dass er das versteht. Ich fühlte mich einfach nun mal nicht wohl mit soviel Geld und vor allem dann nicht wenn ich es für etwas bekam, was mir Freude bereitet, es käme mir einfach falsch vor. So als müssten Seto für Mokuba freunde kaufen. Dabei würde ich auch so bei Mokuba bleiben, da ich ihn sehr lieb gewonnen hatte.

Als er nichts mehr sagte wollte ich aufstehen und gehen um ihm Zeit zulassen über das gesagte nachzudenken, als er sich die Papiere nahm und sich durchlass, also blieb ich sitzen bis er fertig war.

Daraufhin führten wir eine regen und doch angenehme Diskussion über den Vertrag, der im Nachhinein zu unser beider Zufriedenheit bearbeitet wurde.

Als wir fertig waren und beide den neuen Vertrag unterschrieben hatten sah er mich ungewöhnlich an und ich meine so etwas wie Respekt oder Achtung gesehen zu haben.

Auch die Pläne für den nächsten Monat hatten wir Besprochen und er hatte fast allem zu gestimmt, was mich doch gewundert hatte.

„Auch wenn ich ihre Argumente, vor allem im Bezug auf Geld nicht ganz verstehen kann, denke ich dass wir das Bestmöglichste aus diesem Vertrag für unser beider Zufriedenheit und die von Mokuba gemacht haben. Einen Schönen Abend noch. Roland wird Sie nachhause fahren."

„Man kann halt nicht immer einer Meinung sein finde ich" lächelte ihn an

„Ihnen auch noch einen Schönen Abend und Danke" sagte ich aufrichtig.

Wir nickten uns beide zu und ich verschwand Müde und geschafft nachhause.

~Diese Frau schafft mich noch, ich hasse das, warum ist das bei ihr so anders. Ich bin vorhin richtig aus der Haut gefahren, was ich eigentlich nie tue und was macht sie, sie bleibt Seelenruhig da sitzen und ich lasse mich auch noch auf Diskussionen mit ihr ein. Was ist nur mit mir los seit ich Sie kenne. In ihrer nähe kann ich meine Emotionen kaum kontrollieren, es ist fast wie bei Mokuba, aber das kann nicht sein~ dachte Seto Kaiba und schüttelte über sich selbst und seine Gedanken den Kopf, bevor er auch erschöpft ins Bett viel.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen recht ruhig für alle, jedoch nur bis zu

Hallo

Frohes neues Jahr zusammen

Was an diesem Tag wohl besonderes ist?

Lg


	5. Chapter 5

Die nächsten Tage verliefen recht ruhig für alle, jedoch nur bis zu

Heute war der .

Als Mine aufwachte strahlte Sie über das ganze Gesicht, nachdem Sie sich erinnerte, welcher Tag heute war.

Um 13 Uhr holte Ich wie immer Mokuba ab und da heute Freitag war und Mokuba die Hausaufgaben auch erst morgen machen konnte, bereiteten wir beide schon mal alles für heute Abend vor.

Mokuba hatte mich nämlich überredet Seto zu Überraschen, nach einigen zweifeln meinerseits stimmte ich jedoch zu, denn heute war Seto´s 21 Geburtstag und in Japan ist dieser Geburtstag, das ende des 20. Lebensjahr der Beginn des Erwachsenen leben, auch wenn Seto schon als erwachsen gilt, sonst könnte er ja gar nicht die Firma leiten.

Zwar werden nur Mokuba, Ich und das Personalanwesen sein, jedoch haben wir viele Leckereien gemacht und ein bisschen geschmückt, wobei ich Mokuba bremsen musste, es nicht zu übertreiben.

Es war Zeit fürs Abendessen, Seto kam gerade nachhause und wunderte sich schon warum alles dunkel war. Auf einmal ging das Licht aus und wir riefen alle Überraschung und sagen Happy Birthday.

Seto Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm, bevor sie sich zu einer Wütenden Maske verzogen.

Mitten im Gesang brüllte er

„Was ist den hier los?"

Mokuba ging verschüchtert auf ihm zu und sagte

„Eine Überraschungsparty für dich"

Woraufhin Seto mich mit zu schlitzen zugekniffenen Augen ins Visier nahm

„Du… Das ist alles deine Idee gewesen richtig."

Ich straffte mich und wollte gerade bejahen um Mokuba aus der Schußbahn zu ziehen als dieser schon unter tränen antwortete.

„Nein Seto, es war meine Idee. Ich wollte dir eine Freude machen" dann rannte Mokuba raus.

Alle schauten Seto strafend an.

„Was ist? Habt ihr nicht zu Arbeiten?" schnauzte er.

Seine Mitarbeiter gingen schnell wieder an die Arbeit, nur ich blieb zurück.

Zuerst sagte Ich gar nichts, in der Hoffnung dass er sich etwas beruhigte, doch dann sprach ich.

„Ich hielt es erst auch nicht für eine gute Idee, da ich befürchtete, das Ihr nicht gut darauf reagiert, jedoch mit so einen Ausbruch habe selbst ich nicht gerechnet." sagte ich leise.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen als ich Ihn unterbrach.

„Sie wissen gar nicht wie viel Mokuba das hier bedeutet oder?"

Er stockte

„Dann werde ich es Ihnen sagen. Ich wollte sich hiermit bei Ihnen bedanken, denn er weis sehr wohl was sie alles für ihn getan haben und tun werden. Alles was Sie aufgegeben, eingesteckt und über sich ergehen lassen haben, nur damit es ihm gut geht. Er wollte auch mal ihnen eine Freude machen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich ihn auch dabei unterstütz." wurde ich immer lauter.

Schockiert sah er mich nur an. Ich hoffe ich hatte ihn jetzt wach gerüttelt.

Dann ging ich einfach weg und suchte Mokuba.

Ich fand ihn in seinem Zimmer.

„Mokuba?"

„Es tut mir leid ich wollte keinen Ärger machen, ich wollte doch nur…" schniefte er

„Sshh. Ist schon gut." Nahm ich ihn in den Arm.

„Weist du manchmal muss man auch einfach egoistisch sein, auch um einen anderen eine Freude zu machen. Grade bei deinen Bruder. Er wird sich sicher schon wieder beruhigen. Lass ihm Zeit, er hat damit einfach nicht gerechnet und war überfordert." Strich ihm über den Rücken.

„Er ist sicher sehr sauer auf mich, vielleicht sollte ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen" sagte er schon wieder etwas ruhiger.

Ich wollte ihm gerade antworten, das dies nicht nötig ist als jemand hinter und auftauchte und sanft sagte.

„Das ist nicht nötig Mokuba. Du hast nichts Falsches gemacht" Währenddessen hatte Mokuba aufgesehen und stürmte in Seto´s Arme.

Er wollte weiter sprechen, jedoch stockte er als er mich ansah. Ich denke meine Anwesenheit war im Unangenehm, weshalb ich aufstand im zunickte und aus der Tür ging. Jedoch hörte ich noch.

„Ich sollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid Mokuba. Ich…"

Auch wenn ich neugierig war ging ich einfach weiter, den ich empfand es nicht für richtig weiter zuzuhören.

Unten räumte ich erstmal auf, als ich fertig kam sah ich wie Seto runter kam, sichtlich erschöpft.

Abwartend sah ich ihn an.

„Mokuba ist eingeschlafen" sagte er ruhig, woraufhin ich nickte.

Dann kramte ich ihn meiner Tasche und streckte ihm mein Geschenk hin.

Ich hatte mir viel Mühe gegeben, es ist schließlich nicht leicht jemand der alles hat etwas Kostbares zu schenken. Ich hatte ihn jedoch bereits genauso gern wie Mokuba und deshalb war es mir wichtig ihm etwas Wertvolles zu diesem besonderen Geburtstag zu schenken.

Da ich aber nichts finden konnte, was genau meiner Vorstellung entsprach, entschied ich mich ihm etwas Selbstgemachtes, etwas was von Herzen kam zu schenken.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit."

Er war sprachlos

„Es ist zwar Selbst gemacht, aber ist kommt von Herzen"

Daraufhin wollte ich gehen, als er mich am Arm noch mal zurück hielt, mich eindringlich ansah und sagte

„Danke"

Ich nickte ihm nur lächelnd zu, er ließ mich los und ich ging.

Wissend das dieses Danke nicht allein das Geschenk betraf, sonder auch die Sache mit Mokuba und seiner Privatsphäre.

Lächelnd ging ich nachhause und ließ mir mal wieder ein entspannendes Bad ein.

Bei den Kaiba´s

Ich meinte was ich gesagt hatte, ich war ihr wirklich sehr dankbar.

Ich hatte mich mal wieder unmöglich benommen und meinen kleinen Bruder sogar verletzt.

Ich starrte das Geschenk noch eine Weile an bevor ich mich entschloss es zu Öffnen.

Was sicht dort drin befindet, werdet ihr morgen erfahren.

Lg


	6. Chapter 6

Ich starrte das Geschenk noch eine Weile an bevor ich mich entschloss es zu Öffnen

Bei Mine zuhause

So ein heißes Bad ist jetzt richtig angenehm. Ich frage mich ob Seto mein Geschenk gefällt.

Ich hatte mir damit viel mühe gegeben, zum Glück war ich Bastlerisch begabt.

Ich habe aus einem Stück Metal einen Drachen geformt, etwas 4-5 cm groß und breit, dieser hält einen kleinen Bilderrahmen in der Kralle und beschütz es. Natürlich habe ich den Drachen weiß und seine Augen Blau gemacht und in dem Rahmen ein süßes bild von Mokuba. Ich denke der Anblick dieser Kette bzw. des Anhängers sagt alles aus.

Der weiße Drache ist Seto der Mokuba um jeden Preis beschütz. Und unten drunter das Japanische Schriftzeichen für Schutz.

Nach diesen Überlegungen, wo ich doch keine Antwort fand ging ich ins Bett.

Zuerst hatte ich an ein Tattoo in der dieser Form gedacht, mich aber dann dafür entschieden, da Seto sich das Tattoo auch hätte selber kaufen können.

Wenn ihr das Geschenk sehen wollt, guckt hier )

Hi Leute

Leider schaffe ich heute kein Kapitel, aber ich wollte euch nicht vor Neugierde sterben lassen, weshalb ich wenigstens verraten wolle was Mine Seto geschenkt hat.

Morgen erfahrt ihr dann, wie und ob es Seto gefällt.

Lg


	7. Das Geschenk wird geöffnet

Das Geschenk wird geöffnet

In Seto Kaiba´s Zimmer

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, öffne ich das unscheinbar verpackte Geschenk.

Während des Auspacken, decken ich an ihre Worte beim überreichen jenes, „etwas Selbst gemachtes" Was sollte Sie mir auch sonst schenken.

Ich halte eine kleine schwarze Schatulle in den Händen. Langsam öffne ich es und zum Vorschein kam ein Weißer Drache mit Blauen Augen mit einem Bilderrahmen in den klauen, in diesen befindet sich ein süßes Bild von Mokuba. Der Drache ist so Positioniert, so dass er das Bild beschütz.

Dann fällt mir auf das es ein Anhänger ist, der an einer schlichten Silberkette hängt.

Vorsichtig nehme ich es heraus und betrachte es von allen Seiten, dabei fällt mir etwas auf der unter Seite auf. Es ist das Japanische Zeichen für Schutz.

Es ist wirklich sehr schön, ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass Sie so etwas selbst gemacht hat, aber Ihren Augen zeigten bei diesen Worte, das es die reine Wahrheit war. Noch weniger kann ich

Glauben, das Sie sich diese Mühe nur für mich gemacht hat.

Noch einmal strich ich andächtig über den Drachen und das Bild und wollte mir die Kette gerade anziehen, als ich …

….wieder zur Besinnung kam.

Natürlich hatte Sie mir das nicht ohne Grund Geschenk, vermutlich wollte Sie sich wie alle anderen auch nur bei mir einschleimen, sagte ich mir.

Jedoch versuchte ich mir das einzureden, was mir aber kaum gelang, denn immer wieder tauchte die Frage auf,

~Warum sollte Sie das tun, was für einen Nutzen hätte Sie davon? ~

Was mich jedoch noch mehr nervte als diese Frage, war die Antwort die mein Kopf mir auf diese Frage immer wieder gab,

~Nichts~

Immer und immer wieder hörte ich diese Antwort in mir.

Ich beschloss die Kette erstmal wieder in die Schatulle und diese auf den Nachttisch zutun und mich schlafen zu legen.

Und morgen werde ich Sie auch schon wiedersehen, da ich Mokuba versprochen hatte, das wir die Leckeren Kuchen zusammen mit ihr am Nachmittag essen würden. Dafür würde er Sie extra zum Nachmittag auf Kaffee und Kuchen einladen, da diese samstags frei hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich völlig gerädert auf, ich hatte so gut wie nicht geschlafen.

Dieses Blöde Geschenk, diese Blöde Mine, fluchte ich ihn Gedanken als ich Duschen ging.

Moment…

Mine?...

Seit wann denke ich an Sie mit Vornamen?

„DAS KANN DOCH EINFACH NICHT WAHR SEIN" schrie ich unter der Dusche

Es klopfte

„Seto alles in Ordnung?" sagte Mokuba

„Ja" grummelte ich.

„Wirklich?" fragte Mokuba besorgt

„Ja Mokuba wirklich" seufzte ich „Was gibt es den?"

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen ob wir noch zusammen frühstücken, bevor du bis heute Nachmittag Arbeiten fährst."

„Natürlich, ich bin gleich unten"

„Ok"

Ich trat aus der Dusche und machte mich für die Arbeit fertig, dann ging ich zur Arbeit.

Hoffentlich konnte ich mich wenigstens da Ablenken, oder zumindest abreagieren, lächelte ich Böse. Wofür waren Mitarbeiter schließlich sonst da.

Bei Mine zuhause

Mmm, hatte ich gut geschlafen, reckte ich mich. Zuerst mal einen Kaffee. Während ich frühstückte, klingelte mein Handy.

„Hier Mine"

„Hallo Mine, ich bin es Mokuba"

„Hi kleiner und alles gut bei dir?"

„Nenn mich nicht so und ja alles wieder gut" mal wieder schmollte Mokuba ich konnte es genau hören.

Ich kicherte

„Was gibt es den GROßER?" fragte ich

„Seto und ich laden dich heute um 14 Uhr zu Kaffee und Kuchen ein, da das gestern ja nicht so geklappt hat und hier noch ein paar Kuchen stehen."

„Seto und du ja?" schmunzelte ich

„Mh… naja ok Ich, aber Seto hat zugestimmt und er ist auch da also…"

„Schon gut Mokuba, ich hab's verstanden. Und ihr dachtet euch da ich so ein Vielfrass bin könnte ich vorbei kommen und ein paar Kuchen in meinen Magen verschwinden lassen?"

Mokuba kicherte „ Ja so war es gedacht. Also kommst du? Du musst Seto schließlich noch dein Geschenk geben, du hast dir solche Mühe gemacht"

„Oh da ist wohl jemand nicht auf den neuesten Stand. Das habe ich bereits gestern getan und er hat es dankend angenommen."

„Mensch Mine veräpple mich nicht, als ob…"

„Aber so war es Mokuba" sagte ich ernst.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich!"

Für einen Moment verstummte Mokuba bis er wieder sagte.

„Du kommst aber trotzdem, oder?"

„Na klar, ich lass mir doch nicht den ganzes Kuchen entgehen."

Mokuba und ich kicherten

„Na gut dann bis nachher." Sagte Mokuba

„Bis nachher" verabschiedete ich mich.

Dann gammelte ich noch etwas vor dem Fernseher bevor ich mich nach etwas Hausarbeit fertig machte und zu den Kaiba´s ging.

Hallo

Ich hoffe euch geht es gut. Hier das neue Kapitel.

Bis morgen

Lg


	8. Die Auseinandersetzung

Dann gammelte ich noch etwas vor dem Fernseher bevor ich mich nach etwas Hausarbeit fertig machte und zu den Kaiba´s ging.

Es war gerade kurz vor der ausgemachten Zeit als ich bei den Kaiba´s klingelte.

Mokuba machte mir auf und bat mich auch sofort herein.

Zusammen gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer, dort saß bereits Seto.

„Hallo Mister Kaiba"

Er sah mich an und nickte mir dann nur kurz zu, danach trat Stille ein.

Ich saß mit Mokuba auf der Couch gegenüber von dem Sessel, in dem Seto saß.

Nachdem Mokuba und mir die Stille zu unangenehm wurde, nahmen wir uns von dem Kuchen und unterhielten uns. Immer wieder hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, doch immer wenn ich zu Seto guckte, schaute er mich aber nicht an.

Mokuba bekam einen Anruf auf seinen Handy weshalb er kurz raus ging um zu Telefonieren.

Immer noch Stille, Ich seufzte.

Aus Neugier und weil Mokuba wohl länger wegbleiben würde, versuchte ich ein Gespräch mit Seto zu beginnen.

„Ich hoffe Ihnen hat mein Geschenk gefallen Mister Kaiba"

Er schaute mich an und schien mich irgendwie zu mustern als er dann doch antwortete.

„Es war Passabel… Schluss endlich war es auch nicht nötig, ich hätte mir so etwas auch selber Kaufen können." Sagte er Arrogant

„Das bezweifle ich, da ich es eigens gebastelt habe und es somit ein Unikat ist und es war sehr wohl nötig, es war nun mal ihr Geburtstag"

„Und das bezweifle ich. Und es ist ja nicht so als ob wir freunde wären oder etwas dergleichen."

„Wie bitte? Wollen Sie etwa sagen ich lüge, ich hätte da nicht Stunden dran gesessen um Ihnen eine Freude zu machen?"

„Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden, zudem hat es niemand von Ihnen verlangt so etwas zu tun."

„Das mag sein, aber ich hatte es eigentlich gerne getan." Sagte ich leise

„Ach und jetzt nicht mehr Miss Miyagi? Jetzt wo Sie erkennen wie ich wirklich bin. Na meinetwegen Sie können es gerne wieder haben." Sagte er wütend und wollte es wohl holen gehen.

Ich ergriff ihn am Arm und er drehte sich nochmals um.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich möchte es nicht wieder haben, es gehört Ihnen. Und ich bezweifle das, dass ihr Wahres Ich ist."

Jetzt wurde er nur noch Wütender

„Als ob SIE wüssten wie ich bin, als ob SIE mich kennen würden.

WAS WOLLEN SIE EIGENDLICH VON MIR?" Schrie er zum Schluss.

„…" ich war verwirrt.

„Geben Sie es doch zu Sie wollen sich bei mir einschleimen, sie wollen mein Geld."

„Das ist nicht wahr" versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, nicht verstehend was auf einmal mit ihm los war. „Ich…"

„Sie sind genau wie alle anderen, Geldgeil."

„Was? Jetzt reicht es aber das ist nicht wahr." Schrie ich ihm entgegen

„Ach nein?" sagte er und kam dabei bedrohlich auf mich zu.

„Nein" sagte ich bestimmt. Er stand jetzt ganz nahm bei mir.

„Sicher nicht" sagte er sarkastisch. „Ich werde das auch sicher nicht zulassen. Vor allem nicht, wenn Sie sich sogar erdreisten Mokuba da mit rein zu ziehen" zischte er zum Schluss.

„Wie… Was wollen Sie damit sagen." Fragte ich sauer nach.

„Warum sonst sollte sich eine 18 JÄHRIGE sich mit 11 JÄHRIGEN "befreunden", damit sollte Sie wahrscheinlich nur an mich ran kommen. Die Entführung war sicher auch von Ihnen…"

*KLATSCH*

Das ging ja wohl zu weit, ich hatte Seto eine Ohrfeige gegeben.

„ ES REICHT. JETZT HÖRST DU MIR MAL ZU DU ARROGANTER AUFGEBLASENER ARSCH. ICH HABE ES GEWISS NICHT NÖTIG MICH BEI DIR EINZUSCHLEIMEN. NICHT ALLE INTERESSIEREN SICH NUR FÜR GELD. ICH HABE MOKUBA GEHOLFEN OHNE GEGENLEISTUNGEN ZU ERWARTEN UND ICH HABE IHN IN MEIN HERZ GESCHLOSSEN OHNE IRGENDWAS VON IRGENDWENN ZU ERWARTEN ODER ZU WOLLEN. MOKUBA IST EIN ÜBERAUS LIEBER JUNGE, ICH WÜRDE IHM NIEMALS WEHTUN. IHM GEGENSATZ ZU DIR IST ER MIR WICHTIGER ALS GELD. DU MAGST EINE FIRMA HABEN UND JEDE MENGE GELD, UND AUCH WENN ICH GLAUBE DAS DU DAS ALLES NUR FÜR MOKUBA MASCHST… ABER MAL IM ERNST, DAS EINZIGE WAS MOKUBA BRÄUCHTE IST EINE FAMILIE, SEINEN BRUDER. KEIN GELD KEINE VILLA, NUR DICH. DOCH DU BIST NIE DA, DENN DU DENKST NUR GELD WÜRDE IHN GLÜCKLICH MACHEN.

WÜRDE ALLE GLÜCKLICH.

FALSCH.

HÖR ENDLICH MAL AUF IMMER VON DIR AUF ANDERE ZU SCHLIEßEN.

DU BIST SO EIN IDIOT, DAFÜR DAS DU SO INTELLIGENT ZU SEIN SCHEINST."

Schrie ich ihn an.

Mit großen Augen sah er mich an, keiner von uns sagte etwas.

Bis Mokuba hier Kam.

„Was ist denn hier los?" sagte er verwundert

"..."

„Ihr habt euch doch nicht Gestritten, oder?" seufzte er.

"..."

„Seto… Was…. Deine Wange ist ja ganz rot." Das schien Seto aus seiner Starre gerissen zu haben.

„Ja weil diese Irre mich geschlagen hat. Mokuba! Ich will nicht mehr dass du dich mit ihr triffst. Und Sie sind gefeuert. Verschwinden Sie von hier. SOFORT."

,,Aber..."

,,Nein Mokuba ihr werdet euch nicht mehr sehen, Das ist mein letztes Wort. Und Sie gehen besser bevor ich die Polizei rufe."

,,Aber Seto Das Kannst Du doch nicht..."

,,Schon gut Mokuba. Lass ihn sich erstmal beruhigen, dann ..."

,,Ich muss mich nicht beruhigen."

,,Doch Das musst Du Seto" sagte ich und ging Mokuba nochmal zunickend raus.

,,Was fällt der überhaupt ein."

,,Das Frag ich dich Seto" fragte ich meinen Bruder

,,Sie will nur an unser Geld Mokuba."

,,Das ist nicht wahr, Sie..."

,,Davon Hast Du keine Ahnung." Wurde ich unterbrochen

,,Behandle mich nicht immer Wie ein Kleinkind." Sagte ich laut

,,Wenn Du dich nun mal so benimmst und jetzt ab in dein Zimmer, so redest Du nicht mit mir."

,, Ich hasse dich" schrie ich ihm entgegen und ging auf mein Zimmer

So hier das Kapitel von gestern ganz

heute Abend kommt der nächste Teil

Lg

Mitsuki23


End file.
